


If You Want Something Cliché, Go for It

by pendamaris



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, M/M is legal in SK, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendamaris/pseuds/pendamaris
Summary: Jaehyun and Jibeom are 20 years old in this story





	If You Want Something Cliché, Go for It

**Author's Note:**

> Jaehyun and Jibeom are 20 years old in this story

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

Jaehyun wakes up to a searing pain piercing his temple, spreading to his entire head. It feels like someone is sitting on his head, hammering deep in his skull. He brings his right hand to massage the poor area.

  
Just then he feels bile rises in his throat. He covers his mouth and runs toward the bathroom. He pushes open the unlocked door to find another person already occupies the room. Jibeom is sleeping on the cold tiles, hugging the toilet bowl.

  
Jaehyun kicks Jibeom away from the toilet, gets on his knees and throws up. He mumbles ‘never again I drink’ between puking. After a while, he is finally done emptying his gut. He flushes the vomit, stands up, and steps over the sleeping Jibeom toward the sink. He turns on the faucet and gulps down water. The nausea mostly gone but the pounding stays. He needs some aspirin.

  
He stares at the mirror then halts in washing his face when he sees something unusual. There is a bandage wrapped on his left lower arm. That was not there before he got wasted after the drinking party. Did someone randomly put it there or what?

  
He takes off the bandage slowly, revealing a patch of red skin. He turns his arm so he can see it clearly and is blown by what he sees.

  
A fresh brand raw new tattoo is etched in his dermis. Permanently.

  
And what is being written makes his nausea returns.

  
He crouches down, shaking Jibeom’s shoulder hard, “Ya Kim Jibeom! Wake up! Ya! Wake up!”

  
Jibeom blinks open his eyes, startles by the intrusion, “W-what? What?”

  
“Look at this!” Jaehyun thrusts his arm in Jibeom’s face.

  
“What? You want me to see your ar- oh. You got a tattoo? Woah cool!” Jibeom slurs, still being half awake.

  
“Look at the words!”

  
Jibeom grabs Jaehyun’s hand to bring it closer to his eyes. He sees some letters, “J-i-b-e-o-m-i-e? Jibeomie? I think I know that name from somewhere.”

  
“That is your name, you moron.”

  
“Ah~ well, my name is good. Jibeomie hehe..” Jibeom chuckles.

  
Jaehyun runs his fingers on his hair. He then flips over Jibeom’s body to check whether his theory is right or not, and yes, he is right. Jibeom also has the same bandage on his right lower arm. He takes off the bandage, revealing another red patch of skin. He curses when he sees the designed words.

  
Jibeom also gets curious and lifts his hand. He reads the words out loud.

  
“J-a-e-h-y-u-n-i-e. Jaehyunie? Isn’t that your name?” Jibeom throws a confuse look at Jaehyun.

  
“Yes. That is my name.”

  
“Why do I have your name on my arm? Why do you have-” Jibeom pauses, his eyes widen like saucers when he finally grasps the situation, “Well, fuck.”

  
Jaehyun echoes him, “Well, fuck.”

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

Jaehyun heaves a heavy sigh over his bowl of bone broth. The soup is getting cold but he does not have appetite to eat it. The same is applied to Jibeom. The younger between the two is only looking at the broth, his spoon lying forgotten beside the bowl.

  
After they discovered the tattoos, they sobered up and dialed Jaeseok. They asked him to make them food to cure their hangover. Jaeseok lives only one floor below their dormitory room so it is most efficient to call him than their other friends. He also makes delicious food.

  
Jaesok places a glass of lemon juice each in front of Jibeom and Jaehyun.

  
Jaehyun sips the juice slowly.

  
“So, you guys are boyfriends right now?”

  
Jaehyun chokes when he hears Jaeseok’s question. Jibeom asks back, “What?”

  
“Are you guys boyfriends now? You know, together. In a relationship,” Jaeseok answers, shifting his gaze at Jaehyun then at Jibeom.

  
“What do you mean, hyung?” Jaehyun puts down his glass.

  
Jaeseok cocks his eyebrow then fishes out his phone from his pocket. He fiddles with it before he shows the screen to Jaehyun and Jibeom.

  
Jaehyun takes the phone from Jaeseok and Jibeom leans forward to peer. The screen shows their group chatroom and one photo is sent to the group recently. Jaehyun clicks the photo, making it bigger and regrets his act immediately. It is a picture of his arm and Jibeom’s, flaunting the newly made tattoos. The background is in some kind of a tattoo parlor. There is a badly drawn heart shape in the corner of the picture. Jibeom snatches the phone from Jaehyun, scrolling the chats to see their friends’ reaction.

  
**[Donghyun : Heol Daebak! You guys are finally together!!]**  
**[Joochan: Jidumb-ah, Bongjae-ah congrats!]**  
**[Daeyeol : Are those permanent?!]**  
**[Sungyoon : My babies…I am so proud]**  
**[Jangjun : *kisses emojis* *lewd sounds*]**  
**[Seungmin : I congratulate you from deep of my heart. Let’s live well, Jaehyun,** **Jibeom!]**  
**[Bomin : Aw, hyungdeul, congratulation~~]**  
**[Jaeseok : Please don’t be too loud at night, guys. I live right under your room]**  
**[Youngtaek : I will be the best man. No argument]**

  
Jibeom scrolls more to find that they agreed to meet today at their regular café to meet up. The eleven of them. He can foresee the chaos that will occur.

  
Jibeom glances at Jaehyun. The other is spacing out, dazed beyond words. Their friends think they are in relationship because of matching tattoos? Freaking tattoos!?

  
Jibeom thrusts the phone back to Jaesok, “So, you all think we are boyfriends now?”

  
“Bingo! Aren’t you?”

  
“Of course not, hyung! Why would I want to be in a relationship with this dumbhead?” Jaehyun retorts, finally gains his mind back.

  
“Ya! I do not want to be with you also. I still have eyes, you know,” Jibeom counters.

  
“What did you say?!”

  
“I said I still have eyes!”

  
“You…” Jaehyun rises from his seat. Jibeom follows.

  
“Guys, guys, stop it. Stop arguing,” Jaeseok extends his arm to put a stop between Jaehyun and Jibeom, “Okay, correct me if I am wrong but you guys are not together?”

  
“Yes!” Jibeom and Jaehyun declares at the same time.

  
“Okay, okay…So you both are not together. Well, you have to explain to the others then,” Jaeseok suggests.

  
Jibeom and Jaehyun groan. Training a pack of dogs to sit is easier than telling the 9 other friends of them to stay still and listen to their explanation.

  
“I’ll take it as you agree. You guys have no other choice anyway. We already planned to meet this noon,” Jaeseok looks at the clock on the wall, “Oh! It is past 12 already. Go, go, go shower and brush your teeth, or whatever then change your clothes. You guys reek in alcohol. We leave in 20 minutes.”

  
Jaeseok pushes Jibeom and Jaehyun together to the bathroom.

  
“Wha- hyung? Why you pushes him with me?” Jaehyun turns back to ask Jaeseok but Jaeseok is stronger than him. He pushes Jibeom and Jaehyun inside, closes the door, and then blocks it so the two cannot escape.

  
“Just wash together you two. You always do that anyway. It is faster and you can help clean each other’s tattoo,” Jaeseok shouts, “Oh, be careful with them. Wash it under running water and don’t use hot water.”

  
Jaehyun curses quietly. Jibeom shakes his head and grabs his towel and Jaehyun’s.

  
“C’mon. Just get on with it. You get nothing by cursing at him,” Jibeom starts undressing.

  
Jaehyun grumbles, “Well, I just have to hide his favorite apron, then,” he starts to shed his clothes too.

  
“Count me in,” Jibeom volunteers, puts his fist in front of him. Jaehyun bumps Jibeom’s fist with his.

  
They then take their time to shower. Cautiously clean the tattoos too. It still red and the ink still looks so thick and clear on their skin.

  
Ten minutes later they are ready to go, both don long sleeve t-shirts. Jaehyun already feels the heat rising in his body. It is still spring and the weather is warm enough. He does not want to wear the cloth but has to because he does not want people to discover his tattoo.

  
The three of them go by subway. They pass 3 stations before they arrive at their destination.

  
Jaeseok is first to enter the café, followed by Jaehyun and Jibeom. Daeyeol, Sungyoon, Joochan, Donghyun, and Bomin arrived before them, sitting at the largest table on the café that can accommodate the eleven of them. The table becomes noisy when they see Jaehyun and Jibeom.

  
“Our newlywed couple have arrived!” Joochan yells at the top of his lungs.

  
“Let me see the tattoo, hyung, let me see~” Bomin grabs for Jaehyun’s arm.

  
Jaehyun pulls his hand from Bomin, glaring at the younger, then takes the empty seat beside Donghyun. Jibeom sits on his right side.

  
Jibeom looks around, “Jangjun hyung, Seungmin hyung and Yongtaek hyung do not come?”

  
“They are on the way,” Sungyoon informs.

  
Jibeom nods.

  
“Tell us how you get together now, hyung. How did you get the tattoo? Did you also have it on any other parts of your body?” Bomin asks curiously to Jibeom and Jaehyun.

  
“Bominie, let them tell the stories after Jangjun, Youngtaek and Seungmin arrive,” Daeyeol says to their youngest.

  
Speak of the devils. BaeJangTag enters the place after Daeyeol’s words. They have mischievous smiles and giggling at each other. Even Seungmin is grinning from ear to ear.

  
When they near the table, Jangjun stops walking then puts his finger on his mouth.

  
“Shhh..”

  
Youngtaek and Seungmin follows his gesture while the others at the table are confuse.

  
“Do you hear that?” Jangjun places his hand on his ear.

  
“What? What?” Youngtaek and Seungmin enthusiastically ask.

  
“That…” Jangjun faces the group with shock expression, “A sound.”

  
“What sound? I do not hear anything, hyung,” Bomin states.

  
Jangjun shakes his head, “Shhh…Listen to it.”

  
The eleven of them now trying to listen to sound.

  
“What sound? I do not he-” Donghyun bids.

  
“A wedding bell!!!” Jangjun shouts while throwing a confetti that he suddenly conjures out of nowhere. Seungmin and Youngtaek throw some too.

  
Jaehyun has his head on his hands, groaning. This is what he fears. How can he explains to them that they are not together when his friends already plan a wedding in their head? Jibeom nudges Jaehyun and mouths ‘now what?’. Jaehyun shakes his head.

  
“Okay, okay, tone down the excitement. People are looking at our table,” Daeyeol commands the trio. He is not wrong. The other customers are looking at their direction, wondering what the commotion is about.

  
BaeJangTag take their seats at the table. Jangjun starts to sing a wedding song when Jaehyun blurts, “We are not together.”

  
All heads turns to him.

  
“Jibeom and I are not together,” he says louder and clearer.

  
There is a pregnant silence before the table erupts into laughter. Only Jaeseok and Jaehyun who do not laugh.

  
Wait.

  
Jaehyun smacks Jibeom’s head, “Why are you laughing?”

  
Jibeom rubs his head and stops laughing, “Ah right. Why did I laugh?”

  
Jaehyun blows his bangs away from his face. Jibeom is not helping.

  
“I am serious, guys. We are not together. Ya! Say something will you?” Jaehyun hits Jibeom’s shoulder.

  
“Jaehyun is right, guys. We are not together,” Jibeom states but then he adds a question, “I think?”

  
Jaehyun facepalms. Jibeom is really not helping.

  
Jaehyun waits for the laughter to die before he explains, “We are not in a relationship. We do not know how we got the tattoos, maybe when we were drunk then we went to a parlor and asked for tattoos from the artist, or what we do not know. What we know is that we woke up like this and we are not in a relationship.”

  
“Why tattoo?” Bomin asks.

  
“Yes, why tattoo?” Donghyun seconds Bomin.

  
“We do not know. We were drunk,” Jaehyun answers. Did they listen to him or not?

  
“But you are glowing…” Jangjun says.

  
“Yes, with anger. Not with happiness,” Jaehyun spits.

  
“Ouch,” Youngtaek pats Jibeom’s shoulder.

  
“Is this a hidden camera?” Joochan exclaims.

  
Donghyun looks at Joochan, flabbergasted, “Why would we be in a hidden camera? We are not celebrities.”

  
Joochan shrugs, “Well, we might be. Our faces can pass as idols.”

  
The others are mulling over Joochan’s words when Sungyoon, who up till now just sits still, observing, laughing when the others laugh, opens his mouth, “If you are not together, then explain to us why are you wearing Jibeom’s t-shirt?”

  
Jaehyun is suddenly as silent as dead people.

  
Jibeom grabs Jaehyun’s right shoulder then turns Jaehyun to him to check, “Sungyoon hyung is right, this is mine.”

  
“Erm…”

  
“Before you give me your alibi, let me add that you are also wearing Jibeom’s boxer shorts. I saw it when you lifted your cloth a little before you took a seat. I was Jibeom’s roommate before I graduate, so I am sure that is Jibeom’s,” Sungyoon smirks.

  
Jaehyun opens his mouth then closes it, lost for words.

  
Jibeom sends his gaze to Jaehyun’s lower body. Jaehyun pinches him.

  
“You see…my….my…” he glances right and left, looking for answer, “I do not do my laundry yet.”

  
“But I saw you hanging you- ouch! Yeah, I think he does not do his laundry yet,” Jibeom massages his abused elbow.

  
“So I have to borrow Jibeom’s. That’s it! That is the reason,” Jaehyun claps his hands together, biting his lips after he is done.

  
The others at first look unconvinced by his words but then they are still being unconvinced. Duh, what do you expect from them?

  
They send Jaehyun and Jibeom sneaky glances. Jangjun brings his hands together to mimic kissing.

  
“You don’t have to be shy, Jaehyun. In a relationship, your things become shared things. We know,” Daeyeol nods.

  
“But we are not…”

  
“Ah! Look at the time!” Youngtaek yelps, looking at his watch, “The movie will start soon. Let’s go!”

  
The group rises from their seats.

  
“Where are you going?” Jibeom asks.

  
“To watch a movie. It’s starting soon. Enjoy your date~” Sungyoon winks at the two.

  
Jaehyun halts Jaeseok, “You too, hyung?”

  
“We already bought the tickets, besides, I don’t want to disturb both of you. I am not that dense, you know,” Jaeseok grins at them.

  
“But…”

  
Jaeseok leaves them alone at the café. Jaehyun slams back on his seat, hands on his temple.

  
“Well, that went well,” Jibeom sighs.

  
Jaehyun gives side eyes to him then turns away from Jibeom. He folds his arms on the table, laying his head on it.

  
“Why are you wearing my boxer shorts?”

  
  
¤¤¤¤¤

 

Jaehyun tears the package of washcloths before him. After leaving the café, they went to a clinic to check their tattoo. They did not know how they got them, so if there were complications or infections they would know. Jaehyun was panic because he leaned his head on his arms at the café but the doctor told them to not worry because their tattoos were clean. They just have to be very careful when they wash their arms and not putting anything except healing products.

  
They then went to a pharmacy to buy _Aquaphor_ that the doctor suggested for their healing. Jibeom drag him to a shopping center too, where he bought Jaehyun the same boxer shorts Jibeom had. Jaehyun admitted to Jibeom that he liked wearing Jibeom’s boxer shorts because it was so comfortable and fit him. Also because it was Jibeom’s, though Jaehyun would never say it out loud.

  
“So we just pat down the area with the washcloths?” Jibeom sits beside him on their sofa, bringing with him a basin of lukewarm water.

  
“That is the instruction. We can pat the tattoo using the washcloth,” Jaehyun answers Jibeom.

  
Jibeom nods. He watches Jaehyun takes out the washclothes carefully, dips it in the water, rinses it, and then brings it to his arm. He smiles when he sees Jaehyun struggles to do it by himself.

  
“Let me do it,” Jibeom snatches the cloth from Jaehyun.

  
“I can do it myself,” Jaehyun tries to get the cloth back.

  
“It will be quicker if I help you,” Jibeom pulls Jaehyun’s left hand gently.

  
“I will help you too then,” Jaehyun gives up.

  
“Okay. Now stay still,” Jibeom orders.

  
Jaehyun lays back and rests his head on the pillow back of the sofa.

  
“Don’t scrub it,” Jaehyun reminds Jibeom.

  
Jibeom hums. He pats down the tattoo tenderly, putting light touch on the skin.

  
Jaehyun allows himself a small smile. There is a look of intense concentration on Jibeom’s face and he is holding Jaehyun’s hand feels so nice. Jibeom is now rubbing _Aquaphor_ on Jaehyun’s tattoo. He applies the ointment carefully too.

  
“Done. Now, you do mine,” Jibeom thrusts a new washcloth to Jaehyun.

  
Jaehyun repeats what Jibeom did to him, patting down the cloth on Jibeom’s tattoo and rubbing the ointment.

  
Jaehyun also done in no time. They put the basin on the kitchen and go the bathroom to wash their face and brush their teeth, careful as to not spill the water on the tattoo.

  
Jaehyun pats his pillow, find a perfect position then lie on his bed. He arranges the towel under his left arm, puts a distance between his body and his arm. He does not wrap a bandage around the tattoo, lets it open to help heal quicker.

  
He just closed his eyes when he feels the bed dips.

  
“Go back to your bed,” he murmurs.

  
“No. It is cold.”

  
“Your bed is cold because you never slept on it,” Jaehyun replies.

  
“I like your bed more than mine.”

  
Jaehyun opens his eyes, peeking at Jibeom who lies beside him.

  
“Scoot over.”

  
Jaehyun grumbles but moves to make space for Jibeom. He arranges the towel again, making sure it stays under his arm then closes his eyes.

  
He suddenly squirms when he feels fingers are tickling his nape. He yells for Jibeom to stop but the other brings his fingers down, targeting on his hips now.

  
“Okay, stop it! Jibeom! Ya! Hahaha ya! It tickles!” he brushes away Jibeom’s fingers, doubled up in laughter.

  
Jibeom laughs along with him, watching Jaehyun squirms under his fingers.

  
“Okay really stop it. I am out of breath now..hahaha..ya..!”

  
Jibeom pulls his fingers away from Jaehyun. Jaehyun glares at him.

  
“That is the first time you laugh today, you know,” Jibeom says.

  
Jaehyun contemplates. Is it?

  
“Ever since you discovered our tattoo, found that our friends thought we were in a relationship, you always had this cloud over your face. Is it that repulsive? The idea of being my boyfriend?”

  
Jaehyun falls silent. It is not that he finds the idea to be revolting or what, it is just if he starts a relationship with Jibeom, he wants them to be sober and do it like any other couple. Confession, warm hugs, sweet words, not a drunken mistake.

  
He also does not sure whether Jibeom has feeling for him or not. He does not want to get his hopes up then thrown to the bottom.

  
“Forget I asked that. Let’s sleep. You have morning class tomorrow. Night, Jaehyunie,” Jibeom bids, after he hears no answers from Jaehyun.

  
Jaehyun sighs, “Night, Jibeomie.”

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

Jibeom whistles along the sidewalk. He walks leisurely, taking his time, looking around him. The sky is clear, the sun is shining brightly, and he can hear chatters from people on the pavement.

  
It has been three months and some days since the drinking party to welcome a new semester in college. Three months and some days since he and Jibeom discovered their matching tattoos. Three months and some days that they have to explain to others who see their tattoo that no, they are not in a relationship. Jibeom remembers the explanation by heart now.

  
It is also funny seeing how Jaehyun always ready to launch an attack for those who think they are together even when they already explained.

  
Jibeom emits a long deep breath. Guess Jaehyun really hates it when people think they are together.

  
Jibeom actually likes Jaehyun as more than friend, but the other seems to be the opposite. Jibeom does not want to break their friendship.

  
He crosses the road when the signal changes and goes to a café on the corner of the street across his campus building. He has an appointment with Yein, his hoobae, because they are in a group together. He has to retake the class this semester.

  
He enters the café, finds a good siting arrangement and pulls a chair to sit down. He opens his bag to search for his note but finds that he forgot to bring the book.

  
“Aish,” Jibeom fishes for his cellphone on his pocket, swipes it on to message Jaehyun.

  
**[Jibeomie : Are you at dorm?]**  
**[Jaehyunie : O, why?]**  
**[Jibeomie : Bring me the brown note on my desk. I am in the café across our campus. I need it to do my task. My partner will be here soon]**  
**[Jaehyunie : No]**  
**[Jibeomie : I’ll treat you to your favorite bread]**  
**[Jaehyunie : I’ll be there in ten]**  
**[Jibeomie : Good. See you in ten minutes]**  
**[Jaehyunie : Hours]**  
**[Jibeomie : Ya!]**  
**[Jaehyunie : Fine fine]**

  
Jaehyun flips his phone down on the table. He hopes Jaehyun will really be here in ten minutes.

  
He is sipping his vanilla latte when Yein arrives.

  
“I am sorry, sunbaenim. Have you waited for a long time?” she greets him then takes her seat beside him.

  
“No, I am just got here also. What would you like? I’ll buy it,” Jibeom puts down his cup on the table.

  
“Oh, I have ordered before I came to this table. Thank you,” Yein declines his offer.

  
“Okay then. Ah, I am sorry but I forgot to bring my note. My friend will bring it though. He will arrive maybe in five minutes.”

  
“It is okay, sunbaenim,” Yein smiles.

  
They fall to comfortable silence.

  
“Sunbaenim,” Yein calls.

  
“Hm?” Jibeom turns his head to her.

  
“I am sorry to ask, but are you and Jaehyun sunbaenim really together?” she glances at Jibeom’s tattoo. Jibeom does not bother to wear long sleeves after his tattoo heals. He likes seeing the curious look on people’s faces when they see the tattoo.

  
“Ah, we are not together,” Jibeom answers.

  
Yein nods, fidgeting with her fingers, “Then are you single?”

  
Jibeom pauses before he says, “Yes.”

  
“If you are single, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Yein whispers her question.

  
“What?” Jibeom leans toward Yein to hear her better.

  
“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Yein says louder.

  
Jibeom is dumbfounded, “What do you mean boyfriend?”

  
“It means she wants to be your girlfriend, you moron,” Jaehyun says.

  
Jibeom looks quickly at Jaehyun. Since when he stand beside the table? Since when he arrive?

  
Jaehyun scowls, places the brown notebook on the table, then looks down at Yein, “Go confess to someone else. This guy is taken. By me,” Jaehyun then glares at Jibeom before he leaves the two.

  
What is happening right now? First, Yein confesses to him then Jaehyun says that he is taken by him? What in tarnation?

  
Jibeom stands abruptly, gathering his things then facing Yein, “I am sorry I have to go now. We can change the schedule to another time. I will treat you too,” Jibeom walks for some steps before he turns to Yein again, “And I am sorry but I cannot be your boyfriend. It seems like I am taken now. Okay. Bye!”

  
He runs, exiting the café.

  
Yein has her mouth opens before dials someone’s number on her phone.

  
“Sujeong eonnie, you owe me 20.000 Won. Jaehyun and Jibeom sunbaenims are really together kekeke…” she giggles in victory while the other on the line is groaning. The truth is Yein saw Jaehyun was approaching their table so she asked Jibeom whether he was together with Jaehyun or not then pretended to confess to Jibeom to know if Jaehyun would be jealous or not. 

  
Outside, Jibeom is looking right and left, searching for Jaehyun. He sighs in relief when he finds the older just turning the corner.

  
“Jaehyun-ah wait!” Jibeom shouts to make the other knows he is behind.

  
Jaehyun quickens his pace. Jibeom follows him, jogs to grab Jaehyun’s jacket, making the other stops.

  
“What? Why you follow me? Don’t you have somewhere to be with your new girlfriend?” Jaehyun brushes away Jibeom’s hold on his jacket.

  
Jibeom grabs Jaehyun’s hand this time, “I don’t have a girlfriend. She is not my girlfriend.”

  
“Liar,” Jaehyun wrings Jibeom’s hand away.

  
“I am not. Here, let’s talk there,” Jibeom drags Jaehyun to the nearest park, pushes him to sit down on one of the bench, trapping him to not go anywhere before he hears Jibeom’s explanation.

  
Jibeom does not let go of Jaehyun’s hand, bringing it to his lap, “Yein is not my girlfriend, I said I am taken.”

  
“You? Taken? By whom?”

  
“Excuse me? Did not you say that I am taken by you before at the café? Did you hit your head after you went outside the café?”

  
“No. And no.”

  
“What?”

  
“No.”

  
Jiboem rolls his eyes. What is wrong with Jaehyun?

  
“Am I your boyfriend or not?”

  
Jaehyun persists, “No.”

  
“I am…” Jibeom throws his hands up, “whatever.”

  
“Why are you so hung up in this matter? Do you like me or what?”

  
“O. I like you,” Jibeom says softly.

  
Jaehyun snaps his head to Jibeom, “You like me?”

  
“Yes, I like you.”

  
Jaehyun snorts, “You are funny.”

  
“I am dead serious.”

  
Jaehyun cocks his eyebrow. Jibeom rises one too.

  
“Do you really like me?” Jaehyun inquires.

  
Jibeom bobs his head, “Yes. I like you. Do you also like me?” Jibeom asks back after he conveys his feeling.

  
“I do?”

  
“You don’t know?”

  
“Well, I do.”

  
“Then why you always deny that we are together?”

  
Jaehyun sighs, “I want us to start our relationship based on our agreement together. Not under the influence of alcohol, not a drunken mistake. Not through force of circumstances. Just us, deliver our feeling, speaking heart to heart.”

  
Jibeom ruffles Jaehyun’s hair, “Aigoo, our Jaehyun is a softie.”

  
Jaehyun smiles, “Just for you.”

  
Jibeom grins, “Do you regret having a tattoo of my name on your left arm then? Because it is a drunken mistake.”

  
Jaehyun shakes his head no, “Do you?”

  
“O. I regret it.”

  
“You regret having my name on your arm?” Is Jibeom ashamed of Jaehyun?

  
Jibeom laughs at Jaehyun’s expression, touching Jaehyun’s forehead to loosen the frown that appears there, “O. I regret it. If I was sober I would ask for another name.”

  
“Another name?”

  
“O. I would ask for another name. Bongvely,” Jibeom teases Jaehyun.

  
“Ya!” Jaehyun aims for Jibeom’s head but Jibeom dodges.

  
“Look! That bakery has 50% discount!” Jibeom points at some place across them.

  
“Where?” Jaehyun averts his gaze from Jibeom to the direction Jibeom points. Except he finds no bakery in sight.

  
_Joob._

  
Jibeom plants a kiss on Jaehyun’s right cheek.

  
Jibeom runs after he kisses Jaehyun, laughing happily. Jaehyun follows him.

  
“Ya! You did not just kiss me! Kim Jibeom! Go back here!” Jaehyun chases Jibeom, having him in a head lock after he grabs the younger.

  
“Okay, okay, let…me go,” Jibeom pleads, barely able to pronounce the words.

  
Jaehyun lets go of Jibeom. Jibeom coughs for a while but tries to sneak a kiss again.

  
“Stop it,” Jaehyun presses his index finger on Jibeom’s forehead, driving Jibeom’s away from his personal space.

  
Jibeom cackles in glee, “Are we in relationship now?”

  
Jaehyun nods reluctantly, “Yes.”

  
“Then today is day one!” Jibeom slings his arm on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

  
“No.”

  
Jibeom steps back, “No?”

  
“Today is our 100 days.”

  
“What?”

  
“It has been three months and more since we are in relationship.”

  
Jibeom pinches Jaehyun’s left cheek, “Aigoo~ ah! Should we celebrate it?”

  
Jaehyun tousles Jibeom’s hair, “Do you have any idea?”

  
Jibeom mimics drinking, “ _Soju_?”

  
“No. Do you forget the last time we drunk? We got tattoos and got ourselves tangled in this situation.”

  
“That brought us together.”

  
“Well, yeah but no, I don’t like being hungover. I promised to take my hands off of them after that night.”

  
“That is because you don’t know the best cure for hangover.”

  
“What is the best cure for hangover?” Jaehyun asks curiously.

  
Jibeom leans in to say in quiet voice, his words send Jaehyun to go rigid, “Hangover sex.”

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Fifty Shades of Grey's Soundtrack playing in the bakground*
> 
> Hi! Thank you for reading this story. Hope you all enjoy it.  
> I searched the information about tattoo from the internet, so don't hesitate to correct me if I put wrong info.
> 
> Have a nice day/night! :)


End file.
